Ruby Gloom (2003 Version)
Do you guys remember Ruby Gloom? I really loved to watch that show. It was 1000 times better than SpongeBob. But, a pilot episode of that show (released in 2003) exists. It was working on my workshop, the day after Looney Tunes: Back in Action was released. Sarah Gadon (who voices the title character) took her new Cadillac to my workshop, so i decided to clean the engine. When i was cleaning it, i found a tape that said: "Ruby Gloom". It was a very interesting VHS tape. I came back to my house and popped the tape to my VCR player, i looked for some Scooby Snacks and flat soda to enjoy the show. It was a huge mistake. The first thing to pop up was a text in white in a black background that read: "Ruby Gloom. Copyright, 2003 Nelvana. Not to be viewed by the public.". So this was a pilot episode for a new series by Nelvana to be broadcast on YTV. The episode began with the title character saying: "Oh my god, that thing stinks". This show contained bad words?. That's not fair. It then cuts to Ruby, sit in a lifted tree, crying blood. After she does it, it shows a flashback of the first Nelvana production, 125 Rooms of Comfort from 1974, a film that i can't find on the Internet until 7 years later. After the flashback, Marvin the Martian from Looney Tunes appears and says his catchphrase, "That makes me very angry", in a demonic tone. I was scared to hear Marvin say his catchphrase in a demoniac way. Skull Boy appears and awakens Ruby. His design was different from the final series released 2 and a half years later. He had a Hussein-like mustache and his body was red instead of white. Ruby later tries to go but other martians (whose all looked like Marvin) appear and try to exterminate them, with the both running. Frank and Len try to stop the martians. Their designs were also different. They were separated and both had a Patrick Star-like voice. Ruby later comes back home and smokes marihuana. Did this show was originally indented for adults?. That was a bad scene. A drugged Ruby hits Iris' feet 5 times like the drunken SpongeBob joke from the 2004 movie. Iris then goes to the hospital after her feet got hit by Ruby. Blood and organs came out of her, something that made the tape different from the final series, i was very much scared that i tried to shut it down, but the VCR was locked so i couldn't turn it off. It then cut to Misery and Doom Kitty, both in the forest. Ruby and Skull Boy try to kill the martians with chainsaws, and they do it. The martians are cut into green blood and green organs. Ruby says to Marvin: "Go to hell, you buzzlicker!". This tape had so much cussing than the final series. Instead of the credits rolling, it shows an image of a dead Eric Cartman, with the dissorted South Park credits theme. I took a home-run bat and wrecked the VCR and the TV. The final series aired on YTV in 2006. When i first saw it, there was a whisper behind me, that sounded like Marvin. "Wanna watch it again?". I looked back and i was surprised. It was a Marvin the Martian plushie. I threw it through the window and disappeared for good, to make sure no one else has to see that show. I looked for the pilot episode for various years, til i found it in 2011. I uploaded it to YouTube and there were comments like: "HOLY SH*T I'M NEVER WATCHING YTV EVER AGAIN!" and "You bastard!". When i came back in 2016, there was a message that said: "This video has been taken down due to a copyright strike by Corus Entertainment". If you see that tape, don't accept it. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read